


(If Paradise Is) Half as Nice

by musette22



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Sebastian has a praise kink. Chris makes the most of it.





	(If Paradise Is) Half as Nice

**Author's Note:**

> A short Evanstan fic as part of my follower celebration on Tumblr. More will be posted over the coming weeks (unrelated short fics, both Evanstan and Stucky)

The late afternoon sun has a way of making Sebastian’s skin glow like the light’s coming from the inside out, painting him golden and luminous and making it impossible for Chris to take his eyes off him for even a second.

It’s rare for them to have a whole weekend together, much as Chris wishes it were different, but when it happens, they try and make the most of it. This time, they’re staying at a friend’s cabin on the lake and they’ve been spending most of the weekend so far just reading, swimming, and dozing on the grass.

Sebastian has had his eyes closed for a good fifteen minutes now, not that Chris has been counting, his breaths even and light, chest rising and falling in a soothing rhythm that makes Chris feel calm and contented.

Sebastian is drinking in the sunshine, and Chris is drinking in Sebastian.

“I can feel you staring, Chris,” Sebastian murmurs suddenly, startling Chris a little. “Quit it, it’s creepy.”

Given the hint of a smile on Seb’s lips, though, Chris can’t feel too bad about getting caught. He pushes himself up on his right elbow, figuring he may as well get comfortable now that he doesn’t have to be sneaky about it anymore.

“Can’t help myself,” he admits, keeping his voice down despite the fact there’s no one around for miles and miles. “You’re just so fuckin’ beautiful, baby.”

Sebastian huffs, cracking open one eye to level Chris with a look. “Alright, Casanova. The sun gone to your head or something?”

“I mean it,” Chris insists, smiling down at him. “You look like a swimwear model, you know that? Wish I had my camera on me, it’s a damn shame no one’s recording this.”

This time, Sebastian full on rolls his eyes, but there’s a blush on his cheeks now, visible even despite the sun. Chris feels a little thrill at having put it there and instantly wants to see more of it. “You know, I still can’t believe you’re mine sometimes.” Lifting his left hand to Sebastian’s face, he lightly strokes the sharp edge of his jawline with the tip of his index finger. “Look at you. If I’m not the luckiest sonuvabitch on the planet then I don’t know who is.”

“Oh, god,” Sebastian groans, covering his burning face with his hands.

“No, don’t hide, baby,” Chris coos, carefully prying Seb’s fingers away from his face. “C’mon, look at me.” When Seb reluctantly lets his hands fall away, Chris makes sure to look him straight in the eye before adding, “Face that pretty should never be covered up.”

Sebastian’s breath hitches, his gaze locking onto Chris’, making his heart thump heavily in his chest.

“God, your eyes,” Chris breathes, mind conjuring up trite analogies with the open ocean, that elusive point where the sky meets the sea and all that jazz. Still, whoever said that the eyes are the windows to the soul was damn right in Sebastian’s case, because his are bright and beautiful and full of love. “I could look into those eyes for days and not once get bored.” He huffs a laugh. “Trust me, I know how cliché that sounds, but I mean it. I really do.”

Sebastian’s gaze is open and trusting now as he looks up at him, just soaking up his words, and Chris adores it when he gets like this. It makes him want to take care of him, even more than he usually does.

“And your smile,” he goes on, really gathering steam now. “Oh, honey, your smile is my favorite thing in the whole world. The way it lights up your face… It just takes my breath away every time, I swear to god.”

Gently, Chris touches his finger to the tip of Seb’s nose, making him scrunch up his face just a little, crinkling up his nose, and Chris lets out a groan. “_Baby_,” he says, clutching his chest dramatically. “Baby, don’t do this to me. I can’t handle it, it’s too fucking cute.” Leaning down, he presses a quick kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, just above the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment. When he opens them again and refocuses on Chris' face, they’re darker already, black threatening to swallow up ocean grey.

Slowly, Chris lets his fingers trail down to Sebastian’s lips, lightly brushing the pads over the soft, plump curve of them. “And this mouth… sweetheart, this mouth makes me lose my fucking _mind_. It’s a menace, you know that, right? I only gotta look at it and I get all hot, thinking of all the things it can do, the way it tastes, how it feels on my skin, _fuck_–”

He presses the tips of his index and middle finger against Seb’s lips, silently asking him to part them, which he does without hesitation. Chris pushes his fingers past those sinful lips, into the wet heat of him, pressing against the enticing, velvety softness of his tongue. When Sebastian closes his lips around them, suckling gently while keeping his eyes locked with Chris, the sensation shoots straight to Chris' already half-hard cock.

It’s tempting, so tempting to give in and just have Sebastian there and then, to stop playing around and just take what he needs from him, but that’s not what this is about. This, right here, is all about Sebastian, and Chris is not even close to being done with him yet.

_Focus_, Chris tells himself.

Reluctantly, he withdraws his fingers, only to trace a wet trail down Seb’s throat, over his collarbone and further south, noticing with delight how Sebastian’s breath picks up, starts growing erratic. When his forefinger brushes, feather-light, over Seb’s right nipple, Sebastian jerks.

“_Ah, ah_,” he breathes, and Chris hums, rubs the hardening peak more firmly, pinching it lightly between his thumb and his forefinger, the motion slow and deliberate because he knows it drives his baby wild.

When Sebastian’s hand shoots up and curls around Chris’ wrist, Chris shakes his head.

“Uh uh, sweetheart,” he chides gently. “No touching. All I need you to do right now is just lay back, can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for me and just let me love on you a little?”

Sebastian looks up at him with big, pleading eyes for a moment, before suddenly deflating, giving a tiny nod. He bites down on his lower lip, and Chris' heart does something funny inside his chest.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you.” His gentle tone is at odds with the way he’s now fondling the left side of Sebastian’s chest, teasing his other nipple with just a hint of nail. “Such a good boy.”

Chris watches his words take effect, sees how they cause Sebastian’s eyes to glaze over and his breathing to speed up to the point where he’s almost panting.

Leaning closer, Chris murmurs, “I just can’t think when I’m around you, sweetheart. It’s crazy how much I want you, every damn minute of every day. Doesn’t matter how many times I’ve had you before, I just wanna have you again –” he presses a light kiss to Sebastian’s lips, “and again,” – kiss – “and again.”

Seb makes a small, involuntary sound, his hands curling into fists where they lie at his sides but otherwise staying completely still, as instructed.

“I get so distracted when you’re near me,” Chris continues softly, lips ghosting over Sebastian’s. “Doesn’t matter where we are, or who we’re with, I’ll just be sittin’ there, imagining all these _things… _Oh, honey, the things I’d do to you. I’d kiss you ‘till you can’t breathe…”

He kisses Seb for real then, their mouths open and hot, tongues sliding together slick and slow, causing Chris' skin to tingle all the way down to the soles of his feet. Sebastian, for his part, is almost vibrating beneath him with the effort of holding still, of not reaching up to touch Chris like he’s yearning to. He manages to check himself, though, just about keeps himself from giving in to the urge, and Chris is so proud of him he could cry.

When he finally draws back, eliciting an honest to god whine from Sebastian, he strokes Seb’s hair back off his forehead. “Shhh, baby,” he coos. “Shhh, it’s okay, just relax, yeah?”

He waits a few moments, just long enough for Sebastian to calm down a little. “So I'll be sitting there, thinking about how I’d undress you, how I'd slowly get you naked, all that perfect, smooth skin laid out for me to get my mouth on. I’d kiss you all over, lick every inch of that perfect body –”

Ducking his head, Chris softly presses his lips to the overheated skin of Sebastian’s throat, feeling the way his breath catches there. Seb tilts his head back, silently asking for more, but Chris doesn’t do anything else just yet, just focuses on keeping up the steady stream of praise and filth.

“And then,” he whispers, voice gone dark and a little rough, “then, I’d spread you open, nice and wide so I can get my mouth on that pretty little hole.” Chris moans quietly, like he’s going down on Seb right now instead of just talking him up. “Mmm, baby, you feel so good on my tongue, you know that? Best thing I’ve ever tasted. And you’ll let me tease you a little, won’t you? Let me lick and suck at your hole ‘till you’re all raw and wet, and then I’ll push my tongue inside, deep as it’ll go. Use my fingers too, stick ‘em in with my tongue, rubbing you all slow and deep while you’re making all these sweet little sounds underneath me…”

Sebastian whimpers, back arching off the floor, and Chris smiles to himself.

“Yeah, just like that,” he whispers softly, closely watching Sebastian’s reactions. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby? Like it when I finger that needy little hole, licking around my fingers to keep you nice and wet while I work you open. Eat you out ‘till you’re all loose and sloppy, and you’re crying little with how good it feels, hm? God, you’re so goddamn pretty when you cry, Sebastian.”

Seb draws in a shuddery breath, looking pretty close to tears right this moment, but Chris goes on regardless. “And I’ll just keep on going ‘till you’re desperate for it, ‘till you’re begging me to fuck you–”

A tiny little _please_ escapes past Sebastian’s bitten lips then, interrupting him, and Chris hushes him.

“Aw, don’t you worry, sugar, I’d give you what you need,” he soothes. “Give you my cock, hm? You’ve been so good for me, you’ve earned it. Maybe I’ll rub it up on you a little, give you just the tip first, just a little bit, and then I’ll fill you up nice and slow, stretch that pretty hole right open for me.”

Chris groans quietly, caught up in his own fantasy. “Fuck, you’re still so tight, Sebastian, always so hot and tight and perfect for me.” Seb’s breath is coming in short, panting bursts now, erection tenting his swim shorts obscenely, yet still, Chris keeps his touches light and strictly above board.

“I’ll go slow, fuck you nice and deep, just how you like it. God, you look so good on my cock, sweetheart, absolutely _stunning_. And then I’ll get your legs up over my shoulders and push in again just right, hitting your sweet spot over and over again ‘till you’re sobbing for me.” 

Shifting, Chris gets his right hand under Sebastian’s head, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging on it just a little, making Seb gasp and tilt back his chin so Chris can slot their mouths together again. He doesn’t kiss him, just keeps Sebastian still while he murmurs into his slack, open mouth.

“Crying ’cause it feels so good have my cock buried deep inside, huh? And while you’re moaning my name, I would be watching you, watching your pretty face. You look _amazing_ when you’re being fucked, Sebastian, never seen anything like it. Sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, writhing underneath me, squeezing around my cock, driving me outta my mind with that sweet little ass of yours.”

With his free hand, Chris continues to trace patterns on Sebastian’s overheated skin, light, teasing caresses that have Seb trembling hard, muscles straining with the effort of keeping still, body strung tight as a bow. Chris' fingertips ghost over Sebastian’s defined abs, his hard, peaked nipples, then down again over his flanks, to the jut of his hipbones.

When he slowly traces his hand up the inside of his leg, up and up until he reaches the sensitive skin where his thigh meets his groin, Sebastian moans, sudden, bucking up violently and making little circling motions with his hips, desperate for friction.

Finally, Chris takes mercy on him. Without further ado, he lays his hand over the bulge in Seb’s trunks, pressing down a little before palming his straining erection. Sebastian moans helplessly, loud and wanton now that he’s getting what he needs, and by the sounds of it, it won’t take much before he reaches his tipping point.

Chris gets his hand around Seb’s length through the fabric, squeezing once, twice, and that’s all it takes for Sebastian to go tense all over, eyes rolling back as he starts to come, making the sweetest little breathless sounds in the back of his throat that Chris swallows right up. He keeps their mouths pressed together throughout, murmuring to him sweet and low. “That’s it, that’s my good boy. So pretty for me, honey… Oh, look at you. Love you so fucking much, Sebastian, to the moon and back, baby, you ‘n me.”

In that moment, as in all other moments, Chris loves Seb so much his chest aches with it, and when Sebastian finally starts to come back down, opening his eyes and smiling up at him, all blissed out and soft around the edges, the look in his eyes tells Chris that he’s loved right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
